


Stare one-shoty z Shizayą

by Tokomi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, One Shot Collection, Stare
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: Dokopałam się do 3 oneshotów z 2012 roku (miałam 16 lat :'3 ), a że blog, na którym były zostanie usunięty, postanowiłam wrzucić je tutaj.Nic nie poprawiałam, niech zostaną jako pamiątka po moim dawnym stylu.





	1. Zakład o zachodzie słońca

**Author's Note:**

> "Zakład o zachodzie słońca" to oryginalna wersja, fanfik o nazwie "Sunset", który mam na koncie, to jego tłumaczenie.

Był to koniec jednego z ciepłych, czerwcowych dni, słońce zaczynało już przygotowania do zachodu. Ikebukuro stawało się puste – był to czas, kiedy ludzie już wrócili po pracy do domów, a jeszcze nie pojawili się nocni bywalcy. Można by powiedzieć, że było całkiem spokojnie, gdyby nie dwóch pewnych facetów…

\- Izaaayaaa! Zaraz cię zabiję!

\- Jak chcesz mnie zabić, skoro nawet nie potrafisz mnie złapać, Shizu-chan? – zaśmiał się Izaya, uciekając przed wściekłym blondynem – To już zaczyna się robić nudne. O, mam pomysł! Załóżmy się! Jak wygrasz, nie zobaczysz mnie w Ikebukuro przez tydzień – powiedział, zatrzymując się w jakimś zaułku

\- Taa, a jak przegram? Zadźgasz mnie tym swoim scyzorykiem, tak? – odparł Shizuo sarkastycznie, próbując uspokoić oddech po długim biegu

\- O, widzę, że udało mi się ciebie zainteresować. Wiesz, twoja propozycja jest naprawdę kusząca, ale ja przecież nie jestem taki pazerny… – brunet zaśmiał się cicho – Wystarczy, że na tydzień pożyczysz mi swoje niebieskie okulary przeciwsłoneczne. To co, zakład?

\- Czekaj, czekaj, ty coś kręcisz, widzę to po tobie… A o co się w ogóle mamy zakładać? – spytał podejrzliwie Shizuo

\- A, dobrze, że pytasz. Jeśli pocałujesz mnie, zanim słońce zajdzie – przegrywasz! Haha, ciekawe czy będziesz w stanie się oprzeć – zaśmiał się Izaya

\- Czekaj, czyli jeżeli cię NIE pocałuję, to znikasz mi z oczu na cały tydzień?

\- Dokładnie tak, Shizu-chan, ile razy mam się powtarzać? Czy twój mózg, wielkości orzeszka włoskiego nie jest w stanie tego pojąć? – brunet uśmiechnął się wyjątkowo wrednie

\- Oczywiście, że zrozumiałem za pierwszym razem, kretynie, szukam jakiegoś haczyka, bo doskonale wiem, że coś kombinujesz!

\- Och, Shizu-chan, dlaczego wciąż mi nie wierzysz? Ranisz moją duszę! – Izaya wczuł się w rolę jakiejś postaci z taniej tragedii i intensywnie gestykulując udawał załamanego, jednak Shizuo był zbyt zajęty analizowaniem każdego słowa bruneta i szukania podpuchy. jednak nie znalazł żadnej, za to stwierdził, że tydzień bez Izayi, bez jego cwaniackiego uśmieszku, bez jego wkurzającego głosu, bez jego irytujących zachowań i bez tego wszystkiego, co doprowadzało go do szału, to całkiem atrakcyjna propozycja, a stracić może tylko okulary. „Do zachodu słońca nie zostało wiele czasu, wystarczy, że nie dam się sprowokować i wyprowadzić z równowagi. Przecież mogę przyjąć zakład i po prostu wrócić do domu, tak chyba będzie najlepiej” – pomyślał

\- No dobra, przyjmuję zakład – powiedział i wyjął paczkę papierosów z kieszeni, po czym zapalił jednego z nich. Izaya stał przez chwilę zaskoczony. Nie przypuszczał, że uda mu się przekonać blondyna tak szybko. Jednak po chwili firmowy chytry uśmiech wrócił na jego usta.

\- No to Shizu-chan, możesz mnie teraz cmoknąć, o tutaj! – brunet zaśmiał się głośno i klepnął w tyłek, po czym zaczął uciekać.

Shizuo wyjął papierosa z ust, złamał go palcami na pół, rzucił na ziemię przydeptał czubkiem buta, złapał stojący nieopodal automat do napojów, posłał go w kierunku Izayi… i trafił bruneta, który padł na ziemię, przygnieciony ciężarem maszyny. „Cały plan oparty na byciu spokojnym wziął w łeb” – pomyślał Shizuo, powoli się uspokajając – „Ale naprawdę mu się należało” – Na ustach blondyna zagościł szeroki uśmiech satysfakcji, który po chwili zniknął, bo Izaya wciąż leżał przygnieciony automatem, nawet się nie poruszył. Blondyn pomyślał, że coś jest nie tak, już dawno powinni kontynuować walkę, w końcu nieraz każdy z nich obrywał i to znacznie gorzej, a mimo tego dalej kontynuowali gonitwę pośród ulic i zaułków Ikebukuro. Shizuo podszedł i z łatwością odrzucił automat na bok. Izaya leżał na plecach, miał zamknięte oczy i nie ruszał się.

\- No dalej, wstawaj kretynie – blondyn szturchnął go „lekko” w ramię. Zero reakcji. Shizuo był dość zaniepokojony, a po chwili, kiedy zauważył, że brunet nie oddycha, naprawdę się przestraszył i złapał Izayę za nadgarstek, na szczęście wyczuł puls. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego poczuł ulgę, gdy przekonał się, że jego najgorszy wróg wciąż żyje. Przecież powinien się cieszyć z tego, że Izaya wreszcie porządnie oberwał! Ale jednak czuł gdzieś głęboko w sobie trochę poczucia winy i wyrzutów sumienia. „No i co ja teraz mam z nim zrobić? Pomóc mu? Pomóc IZAYI? W życiu!” – myślał Shizuo – „Ale z drugiej strony… Przecież nie mogę go tak zostawić na pastwę losu. Cholera! Czemu mam takie dobre serce, że nie potrafię zostawić znienawidzonego wroga na pewną śmierć?! Ech… Nie mam innego wyjścia, muszę udzielić mu pierwszej pomocy. Ale jak zacznę mu robić masaż serca, to zgniotę mu wszystkie kości. Pozostaje… sztuczne oddychanie” – pomyślał i nachylił się nad brunetem. „Cholera! Czemu ja to w ogóle robię? Izaya, jeszcze mi za to zapłacisz!” – Shizuo zbliżył swoje usta do lekko rozchylonych warg bruneta. Wtedy Izaya złapał blondyna za koszulę, przyciągnął do siebie… i pocałował. Shizuo odsunął się od niego i zaczął kasłać.

\- Wygrałem, Shizu-chan! To było łatwiejsze, niż się wydawało! Naprawdę jesteś naiwny! – Izaya wstał z ziemi i zaczął się naśmiewać z blondyna

\- Ty draniu! Jakim cudem nie oddychałeś tak długo?! – spytał wściekły Shizuo, próbując rękawem koszuli zetrzeć niewidzialny brud ze swoich ust

\- Wystarczy trochę czystego tlenu i parę ćwiczeń, Shizu-chan. Wiedziałem, że nie dasz rady mi się oprzeć – Izaya zaśmiał się głośno – A właśnie, okularki możesz sobie zatrzymać. Ja już odebrałem swoją nagrodę – powiedział Izaya, po czym oblizał usta i odszedł, pozostawiając zupełnie zdezorientowanego Shizuo samego. Nad Ikebukuro właśnie zaszło słońce.


	2. Zanim będzie za późno

Minął już tydzień, traciłem nadzieję… Zacznijmy od tego, że w ogóle dziwię się, że ją miałem. Ale podobno jest ona matką głupich, a to doskonale do mnie pasuje, bo jestem kretynem. Kretynem, który uświadomił sobie jak bardzo czegoś potrzebował dopiero wtedy, kiedy balansował na jakże cienkiej granicy utraty tego, czego nigdy nie zauważał, choć miał tuż przed nosem. Lecz wciąż mam odrobinę nadziei, że jeszcze nie jest za późno. Pozwólcie, że zacznę wszystko od początku, znaczy od tego, co stało się dokładnie tydzień temu.

Dzień, który zaczął się normalnie jak każdy inny, skończył się na tym, że przez całą noc nie mogłem zmrużyć oka, wciąż mając przed oczami obrazy tego zdarzenia, a w uszach wciąż rozbrzmiewał odległy sygnał karetki, a także bardzo głośna, wprost raniąca, cisza. Jak do tego doszło? Powiedziałbym, że to wszystko jego wina, ale to nieprawda. Jak zawsze, to on rzucał kąśliwe uwagi w moje słabe punkty, ale to ja straciłem kontrolę. To ja zacząłem kolejną bójkę. To ja złapałem ten cholerny automat do napojów i to moje ręce rzuciły go prosto w osobę, której tak bardzo nienawidziłem, tak bardzo chciałem ją posłać na tamten świat. I w zasadzie, prawie mi się udało, choć teraz to już tylko kwestia czasu. Przecież on jest tylko człowiekiem. Tylko zwykłym, cholernie kruchym człowiekiem. Za to ja jestem potworem, który cierpi równie mocno, co on. Wciąż się obwiniam za to, co się stało, wciąż pragnę cofnąć czas, ale tak się nie da. Wciąż modlę się, aby nie okazało się, że jest już za późno, ale z drugiej strony wolałbym już wiedzieć, że to koniec, niż trwać w ciągłej niepewności. Cały czas myślę o najgorszym, tak bardzo boję się rozczarowania. Tak bardzo boję się, że już niedługo stanę nad nagrobkiem, który tak często w moich marzeniach służył mi za parkiet do tańca, jednak teraz będę patrzeć na niego z bólem w sercu i z cholernymi wyrzutami sumienia. Będę po raz kolejny czytać litery rozmazane od łez w moich oczach, te litery których znaczenia wciąż nie będę mógł zrozumieć i zaakceptować, te litery, które wypełnią moje życie bezkresną pustką, te litery, które będą układać się w napis: Orihara Izaya…

Dlaczego, do cholery, musiałem czekać na to aż siedem dni, które były najdłuższym tygodniem mojego życia? Ale starałem się być cierpliwym i w końcu dziś mogę go zobaczyć, leżącego na łóżku szpitalnym i pogrążonego w głębokim śnie, od siedmiu dni nie dającego żadnych znaków życia, jedynie cicho pikająca maszyna pokazuje, że jego serce wciąż bije. Podchodzę do łóżka i delikatnie odgarniam włosy z jego twarzy, sam nie wiem, czemu tak robię, ale dzięki temu czuję się nieco lepiej. Na jego twarzy widnieje zupełny spokój, tak jakby nic nie zaszło, nic się nie zmieniło.

\- Izaya, proszę, obudź się – mówię na głos, choć i tak wiem, że mnie nie słyszy, ale nie przejmuję się tym, ponieważ jesteśmy tu sami – Mam ci tyle do powiedzenia, najpierw muszę cię przeprosić, bo tak naprawdę nie chciałem tego. W głębi serca nigdy nie chciałem cię zranić, nigdy nie sprawiało mi przyjemności zadawanie ci ran, od zawsze nienawidziłem przemocy, ale miałem zamiar cię zabić, po to, abyś na wieki zniknął z mojego życia. Byłem zupełnie zaślepiony żądzą zemsty, tak bardzo pragnąłem, żebyś cierpiał równie mocno co ja, lecz tak naprawdę winiłem ciebie za wszystkie własne porażki. Uważałem, że zniszczyłeś moje życie, ale teraz widzę, że to dzięki tobie mogę powiedzieć, że jestem w miarę zadowolony z tego, kim jestem. Kiedy pierwszy raz cię zobaczyłem, chciałem ci dać nauczkę, abyś ze mną nie zadzierał, bo jestem niebezpieczny, jednak ty nic sobie z tego nie robiłeś. Nasyłałeś na mnie członków różnych gangów, przez co często trafiałem do szpitala, ale teraz widzę, że dzięki temu nie wyładowywałem mojego gniewu na nauczycielach czy uczniach. Poza tym stałem się silniejszy, a przecież tego chciałem, do tego tak uparcie dążyłem, aby zdobyć taką moc, która pozwoli mi wreszcie być w stanie kontrolować swoje ciało i uczucie wściekłości. Potem znowu wrobiłeś mnie w morderstwo, przez co straciłem pracę jako barman, ale gdybym został i dostał ataku furii w barze, pewnie rozbiłbym całe drogie szkło i poranił wszystkich klientów, a także samego siebie. To nie był zawód dla mnie, i tak by mnie wylali, a przynajmniej udało mi się trafić na Toma, dzięki czemu mam stałą pracę. Oprócz tego, te wszystkie nasze bójki, gdybym nie walczył z tobą, na czym lub na kim mógłbym wyładowywać swoją złość? Przez nie też stałem się silniejszy, zacząłem nad sobą panować… Wiesz co jest najbardziej ironiczne? To, że zawsze nazywałeś mnie potworem, a to przy tobie potrafiłem poczuć się jak zwykły człowiek. Jesteś jedną, jedyną osobą, która nigdy się mnie nie bała, kiedy wpadałem we wściekłość, nawet moi przyjaciele i brat woleli zejść mi z drogi, a ty potrafiłeś stanąć sobie tuż przede mną i zaśmiać mi się prosto w twarz.

Może to głupie, ale dałeś mi powód do życia, naiwnie wierzyłem, że kiedy wreszcie się ciebie pozbędę, poczuję się lepiej. Dlatego tak zaciekle próbowałem cię zabić, uznałem cię za powód wszystkich moich problemów. Myślałem, że moje życie się odmieni i że tak będzie lepiej. Ale nie jest. Zamiast satysfakcji mam wyrzuty sumienia, zamiast radości czuję cholerną samotność. Bo jeśli umrzesz, zostanę tu sam. Tak niewiele osób mnie w tym mieście toleruje, a jak się dowiedzą, że jestem mordercą… To będzie koniec.

Jestem kretynem, co nie? Zawsze mówiłeś, że jestem brutalem i pierwotniakiem, cóż, miałeś rację. Szkoda tylko, że dopiero teraz to zrozumiałem. Lecz nadal nie wiem, dlaczego nie potrafię zaakceptować tego, że prawdopodobnie znikniesz z mojego życia, znikną wszystkie bójki, znikną wszystkie afery wśród gangów, które tak często wywoływałeś, zniknie mój wróg, osoba, której tak wiele razy życzyłem śmierci. Ja… Ja już tego nie chcę. Może to żałosne, ale… przestałem cię nienawidzić. Wybaczę ci wszystko co zrobiłeś, tylko proszę, obudź się, bo nie mogę żyć bez ciebie – po moich policzkach zaczynają spływać łzy, ale nie przejmuję się nimi – Tak bardzo tęsknię za tobą, za twoim głosem, za twoimi docinkami, nawet za tym wrednym uśmieszkiem. Ja… chyba… Nie, jestem tego zupełnie pewny – Chwytam jego dłoń tak delikatnie, jak tylko jestem w stanie – Izaya, kocham cię – Łzy znów płyną z moich oczu, padając na pościel i na jego wychudzone ciało – Wybaczysz mi kiedyś? – pytam, choć i tak wiem, że nie dostanę odpowiedzi.

Zamykam oczy, bo nie mogę znieść tego raniącego serce widoku ani chwili dłużej. Wtedy pikający regularnie dźwięk zmienia się w jeden ciągły sygnał. Nie mam odwagi, by otworzyć oczy, po prostu padam na kolana, jakby ktoś podciął mi nogi, potrafię tylko płakać, czuję się tak cholernie bezsilny… Nagle słyszę trzask urządzenia rozbijającego się o podłogę. Zamieram w bezruchu, wstrzymuję nawet oddech. W sali panuje nieprzenikniona cisza, którą niespodziewania przerywa ledwo słyszalny szept – Głupia maszyna… – Nie mam odwagi. Jestem cholernym tchórzem, bo nie mam dość odwagi, by wstać i sprawdzić, czy naprawdę usłyszałem głos Izayi, czy to tylko cholerne halucynacje. Tak bardzo pragnę, by okazało się, że moje marzenie stało się rzeczywistością, ale tak bardzo boję się, że to tylko złudzenie

\- Shizu-chan…? – Znów słyszę ten głos, tym razem nieco głośniejszy, choć nadal tak słaby, jakby to tylko mój własny umysł robił mi na złość, ale nie chcę już dłużej trwać w niepewności. Powoli wstaję z klęczek, moje serce wali tak mocno, jakby chciało rozerwać moją klatkę piersiową. Widzę kruczowłosego mężczyznę, którego do tej pory tak bardzo nienawidziłem, widzę jego lekko rozchylone powieki, za którymi kryją się kasztanowe oczy, które zawsze patrzyły na innych z pogardą, widzę usta, na których zawsze widniał ten sam, szyderczy, sztuczny uśmiech, teraz są one ułożone w cienką, delikatnie idącą do góry linię, po czym rozchylają się lekko

\- Tak bardzo się cieszę…

Nie potrafię uwierzyć własnym oczom, stoję tak przez chwilę, jakbym był zahipnotyzowany. Nagle wybucham głośnym płaczem, którego za nic nie jestem w stanie opanować. Ściskając delikatnie jego dłoń szepczę tylko – Izaya…Po jego policzkach również spływają łzy, nie udajemy przed sobą, nie ukrywamy naszych uczuć, nie hamujemy naszego smutku. Przez chwilę zapada cisza, słychać tylko nasze prawie bezgłośne pochlipywanie. Na ustach Izayi pojawia się uśmiech, taki, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem – szczery.

\- Wiedziałem, że to twój głos… – mówi, już coraz lepiej go słyszę.

\- Co masz na myśli? Słyszałeś, co do ciebie mówiłem? – pytam zdziwiony.

\- To dziwne, ale tak. Każde pojedyncze słowo – odparł Izaya – Tylko ta głupia maszyna zaczęła cię zagłuszać, więc ją zrzuciłem.

Byłem tak zszokowany, że nie wykrztusiłem ani słowa.

\- Wiesz co pomyślałem, Shizu-chan? Że stałeś się bardziej ludzki. Ale nie możesz być człowiekiem. Bo gdybyś był człowiekiem musiałbym cię pokochać tak, jak kocham wszystkich ludzi. Chcę być sprawiedliwy, więc kocham ich wszystkich tak samo. Lecz nie jestem w stanie pokochać ich równie mocno, jak ciebie… – Podnosi moją dłoń, którą wciąż nieświadomie trzymałem jego własną i kładzie na swojej klatce piersiowej. Czuje jego bijące serce. Bije równie szybko co moje. Czy to znaczy…?

\- Tak, Shizuo, kocham cię. Chcesz poznać odpowiedź na zadane wcześniej pytanie? Nie wybaczę ci. Nie mogę. Bo nie da się dwa razy wybaczyć tego samego. Nigdy nie miałem do ciebie żalu o nic, sam sobie jestem winny. Ale zapomnijmy o tym. Zacznijmy wszystko od nowa.

\- Nic już nie mów, odpoczywaj – mówię cicho, choć moje serce z radości wprost krzyczy.

\- Oj, Shizu-chan, nie dasz mi nawe- – przerywam jego słowa nachylając się nad nim i delikatne całując jego usta. Widzę, jak szeroko otwiera oczy z zaskoczenia, jednak nie odsuwa ich, lecz oddaje pocałunek i pogłębia go, wplatając swoje długie palce w moje włosy i przyciągając mnie do siebie.

\- Wreszcie jesteś cicho – Odsuwam się od niego i uśmiecham z satysfakcją. Widać, że chce coś powiedzieć, ale nie odzywa się.

\- Chodź, zabiorę cię do domu – mówię, na co Izaya kiwa głową, po czym biorę go na ręce, jest dla mnie lekki jak piórko. Wynoszę go ze szpitala i niosę w stronę Shinjuku. Bo nic więcej się nie liczy, póki możemy być razem.


	3. Urodziny u Shizuo

Shizuo właśnie wracał z pracy. Był to dla niego dość ciężki dzień, musiał ganiać za wieloma dłużnikami do późna, choć, dziwnym trafem, biegając wciąż po mieście, nie natknął się na Izayę. A to sprawiało, że miał złe przeczucia.

W końcu Heiwajima dotarł pod swój blok. Już zanim wszedł do środka, usłyszał głośną muzykę i odgłosy imprezy. Nie przejął się tym zbytnio, przyjęcia urządzano tu całkiem często. Zaniepokoił się jednak, kiedy zauważył, że impreza odbywa się na jego piętrze. Podszedł do swoich drzwi z numerem 33. Zdziwiło go fakt, że były otwarte, a muzyka oraz rozmowy dobiegały z jego mieszkania. Powoli ostrożnie, wszedł do środka.

\- Hej, Shizu-chan! Miło, że wpadłeś! Chcesz tortu? – spytał roześmiany Izaya z czapeczką na głowie

\- Lepiej mi powiedz, co tu się, do cholery, dzieje?! Tylko nie próbuj mi wmówić, że nie masz z tym nic wspólnego! – wrzasnął wściekły Shizuo, choć i tak słabo go było słychać z powodu muzyki

\- Ależ spokojnie, Shizu-chan, złość piękności szkodzi…

\- Zaraz tobie zaszkodzi, jak ci w mordę przywalę! Gadaj, o co tu chodzi! – Shizuo złapał Izayę za sweter i pchnął w kierunku ściany

\- No jak to o co chodzi, dziś czwarty maja, moje urodziny, chyba nie zapomniałeś, prawda Shizu-chan?

\- To dlaczego, do cholery, obchodzisz je w moim mieszkaniu?!

\- O sześć Shizuo! Szo robisz? Dopsze szię bawisz? – blondyn słysząc znajomy głos, puścił Izayę i odwrócił się. Za nim stał, znaczy ledwie się trzymał na nogach, ale jeszcze można powiedzieć, że stał, całkowicie pijany Shinra

\- Hę? – blondyn kompletnie nie rozumiał całej tej sytuacji.

\- Wiesz szo? Barszo szię szieszę, sze wreszsie pogodziłesz szię sz Iszayą i nawet szrobiłesz mu urodziny. To naprawdę miło sz twojej sztrony – wybełkotał Shinra

Shizuo nie rozumiał już niczego. Usiadł na kanapie, próbując zebrać myśli, chociaż w tym hałasie było to niemal niemożliwe.

\- Czyli ta pchła zajęła sobie moje mieszkanie, a wszystkim mówiła, że to ja urządziłem Izayi przyjęcie. No tak, tylko ten kretyn jest w stanie wpaść na taki pomysł – rozmyślał blondyn, jednak po chwili jego uwagę przyciągnął fakt, że ktoś przyciszył muzykę. Shizuo uniósł głowę, którą wcześniej ukrywał w dłoniach i zobaczył Izayę stojącego na stole.

\- Proszę wszystkich o chwilę uwagi! Chciałbym wznieść toast za mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, za to, że zawsze wspierał mnie w trudnych chwilach i na którego zawsze mogłem liczyć. Zdrowie… Heiwajimy Shizuo! – krzyknął Izaya i wypił wódkę z kieliszka, którego trzymał w ręce, a potem rzucił nim o podłogę, roztrzaskując szkło w drobny mak

\- Bawmy się, kochani! – zawołał brunet i zeskoczył ze stołu. Ktoś znów puścił muzykę

\- Chodź, Shizu-chan, zatańczmy! – Izaya pociągnął Shizuo za rękaw koszuli

\- Puszczaj mnie, kretynie, nie będę z tobą tańczył! – warknął blondyn i szarpnął ręką, aby informator się odczepił

\- Buu… Shizu-chan nie chce ze mną tańczyć… Będę płakać! O, Namie, zatańczysz ze mną, kochanie ty moje? – zapytał Izaya słodkim głosem, jednak zamiast odpowiedzi dostał siarczysty policzek

\- Ała… – jęknął tylko i poszedł gdzieś sobie

Shizuo wciąż siedział na kanapie i obserwował ludzi. Było ich całkiem sporo, niemożliwe, żeby informator miał tylu przyjaciół. Może zapłacił ludziom, żeby przyszli?… Po chwili dosiadł się do niego Kadota

\- Kopę lat, stary, widzę, że masz jakiś problem. Co jest? – spytał

\- Jak to co? Ten kretyn, Izaya, urządził sobie w moim domu imprezę, oczywiście bez mojej zgody czy wiedzy – odparł blondyn

\- No tak, mogłem się tego po nim spodziewać. Ale wiesz, dziś piątek, więc czemu nie wykorzystasz całej tej sytuacji i nie zabawisz się trochę? A jutro będziesz mógł się zemścić

\- Ech, chyba masz rację – westchnął Shizuo – Wiesz co? Mam już nawet pewien plan – uśmiechnął się, po czym wstał i poszedł do kuchni po kawałek tortu i jakiegoś drinka. Po paru chwilach zrelaksował się tak, że nawet zaczął tańczyć z jakąś dziewczyną, jednak jego szczęście nie trwało długo, bo oczywiście nie kto inny jak Izaya pojawił się przed nim ze swoim rozbrajającym uśmiechem

\- Odbijany! – powiedział radośnie i zaczął tańczyć z Shizuo

Blondyn stwierdził, że szkoda tracić nerwy, bo ta pchła i tak nie odpuści, a przecież nic mu się nie stanie. I wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to, że kilka minut później ktoś puścił wolną, romantyczną piosenkę i Izaya wprost przykleił się do Shizuo

\- Puszczaj mnie, pchło! – zdenerwował się blondyn

\- Y-y – brunet wymruczał coś, co miało oznaczać „nie”, wciąż przytulając się mocno i kołysząc biodrami w rytm muzyki

\- Hej Izaya! Został ostatni kawałek ootoro! – krzyknął Kadota

\- Gdzie?! – wrzasnął Izaya, natychmiast puszczając blondyna i idąc w stronę głosu, jednak po drodze potknął się tak, że aż przytulił podłogę. Shizuo posłał Kadocie spojrzenie typu „Dzięki, uratowałeś mi życie!” i kiedy brunet wstał, już zdążył ulotnić się z zasięgu jego wzroku. Niedługo potem goście zaczęli rozchodzić się do domów. Izaya żegnał się z każdym z nich, a kiedy ostatnia osoba wyszła, sam skierował się w stronę wyjścia, lecz zanim przeszedł przez próg, został złapany za kaptur od kurtki.

\- A ty dokąd? – spytał go Shizuo

\- Do domu? – brunet uśmiechnął się niewinnie

\- Taa, myślałeś że sobie pójdziesz i zostawisz mnie z tym całym bałaganem? Nie ma mowy. Zostajesz tutaj – powiedział stanowczo blondyn i zamknął drzwi na klucz – Ciesz się, że jestem teraz zbyt zmęczony i policzę się z tobą rano – dodał

\- To gdzie mam spać? – jęknął Izaya

\- A co mnie to obchodzi? Możesz nawet na podłodze – odparł obojętnie Shizuo i poszedł do swojego pokoju

Izaya popatrzył na wykładzinę, na której leżały resztki jedzenia, śmieci, a nawet trochę potłuczonego szkła. Nie ma nawet mowy, żeby położył się w tym chlewie, ale jakie miał inne wyjście? W końcu nie mógł stąd uciec – drzwi frontowe były zamknięte na klucz, a wyjście oknem w stanie nietrzeźwości nie było dobrym pomysłem. Kiedy tak stał i zastanawiał się, co robić, z pokoju wyszedł Shizuo, już w białym, luźnym podkoszulku i niebieskich, dresowych spodniach.

\- Masz, przebierz się z tych brudnych ciuchów w łazience – powiedział blondyn i podał mu ubrania

Po chwili Izaya wyszedł z łazienki. Co prawda rzeczy były na niego za duże, ale przynajmniej nie były brudne od jedzenia i alkoholu, a także luźniejsze i wygodniejsze do spania.

\- Robisz przemeblowanie, Shizu-chan? – spytał zdziwiony, widząc łóżko z pokoju blondyna ustawione na środku pokoju, blisko kanapy, którą Shizuo rozłożył i właśnie kładł na niej poduszkę i koc.

\- Tak, w ten sposób mi nie uciekniesz. Już nie będę taki wredny, pozwalam ci spać na kanapie, ale przeniosłem tu moje łóżko, dzięki temu, jeśli tylko będziesz coś kombinował, od razu mnie obudzisz. Jestem dziś zbyt zmęczony, żeby się tobą zajmować, więc dobranoc, miłych koszmarów – powiedział Shizuo i zgasił światło, po czym położył się do swojego łóżka. Izaya też nie miał już siły myśleć, postanowił po prostu pozostawić sprawę do rana

\- Nawzajem – odparł i również poszedł spać.

Brunet obudził się na dźwięk swojego imienia. Otworzył leniwie oczy po to, by zobaczyć Shizuo uśmiechającego się wrednie i trzymającego coś za plecami

\- Ałaaa… – jęknął informator, kiedy usiadł i poczuł, jak bardzo boli go głowa po wczorajszym piciu

\- Ej Izaya, wiem, że twoje urodziny były wczoraj, ale dziś mam dla ciebie prezent – powiedział Shizuo, nadal z chytrym uśmiechem, po czym podał Izayi to, co trzymał za plecami – spore pudełko w kształcie serduszka, przewiązane czerwoną kokardką

\- Hę? To dla mnie? Dziękuję – odparł brunet i rozpakował prezent. Kiedy uchylił pokrywkę, jego oczom ukazał się… strój pokojówki

\- Tak, Izaya, za to, że urządziłeś sobie u mnie imprezę, masz teraz to założył i posprzątać mi CAŁE mieszkanie, tak aby lśniło. Inaczej się na ciebie wydrę i nie dostaniesz ANI KROPLI wody, o aspirynie nie wspominając, a widzę, że masz naprawdę potężnego kaca – Shizuo uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

\- Shizu-chan, jesteś okrutny – jęknął biedny Izaya – Czemu mam nosić mini-spódniczkę?

\- Bo takie jest moje widzimisię. A teraz, do roboty! I pamiętaj, mycie podłogi cię nie ominie – zaśmiał się blondyn. Zemsta jest taka słodka.


End file.
